disney_wikfandomcom-20200214-history
Vince Corazza
Vincent Corazza 'is a Canadian-born actor known for playing the role of Alden Jones in the television series Braceface and Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask in the anime Sailor Moon. Corazza began acting at the age of 10. His credits include the 2003 feature film, Owning Mahowny as well as the television movie The Cheetah Girls for the Disney Channel. Other credits include guest appearances on The Famous Jett Jackson, 24, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, JAG and Without a Trace, and a December 2006 appearance on the daytime drama General Hospital. Notable vocal/animation credits include Alden on Braceface, Tuxedo Mask and Alan of Sailor Moon, Sam Sparks of Rescue Heroes and Shickadance of Ace Ventura: Pet Detective. He was also the voice of U.B.C.S. mercenary Carlos Oliveira in the PlayStation video game Resident Evil 3: Nemesis, and the voice of Zexion in Kingdom Hearts Re-Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Corazza played the lead animated character of "Slim" in an IMAX feature entitled Adventures in Animation 3D. Corazza also had a role in the horror movie Bless the Child. Corazza acted as Harry Bright on the US National tour of Mamma Mia! and was also a part of the original Broadway production of Rocky in 2014. In 2015, he took on the role of male lead in Music Theater of Wichita's stage adaptation of Big Fish (July, 2015). Corazza plays the part of Edward Bloom, a father who raised his son on fantastic and exaggerated stories. Filmography 'Animation Roles *Braceface as Alden Jones *Sailor Moon as Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask and Alan *Rescue Heroes as Sam Sparks *Ace Ventura: Pet Detective as Shickadance *Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend as Cilix and Suitor *Beyblade as Steve, Robert Jurgen and Gustav *What's New, Scooby-Doo? as Zeke Zillion 'Movie Roles' *Owning Mahowny as Doug *The Cheetah Girls as Jackal Johnson *Bless the Child as Reverend's Assistant *Quints as Albert *Leaving Metropolis as Matt *Sailor Moon R: The Movie as Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *Sailor Moon S: The Movie as Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *Sailor Moon Super S: The Movie as Darien Shields/Tuxedo Mask *Getting Gotti as Charlie *Love and Death on Long Island as Corey *When Innocence Is Lost as Scott Stone *Universal Soldier III: Unfinished Business as Lowell/GR85 *Urban Legend as David Evans *Bride of Chucky as Robert Bailey *Ultimate Deception as Det. Gary Falstorm *Jett Jackson: The Movie as Plunkett *Zebra Lounge as Neil Bradley *Danger Beneath the Sea as Lt. Commander Eric Watkins *You Stupid Man as Jeffery *Soldier's Girl as Lester *I Downloaded a Ghost as Jared 'Television Roles' *The Famous Jett Jackson as Plunkett *24 as Tyler *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as Car Rental Representative *JAG as P.O. Jimmy Bingham *Without a Trace as Chuck Whiting *Adventure Inc. as Logan Kincaid *TekWar as Michael Del Amo *Due South as Lenny *F/X: The Series as Quinn Proffett *Eerie, Indiana: The Other Dimension as Armondo *Nothing Too Good for a Cowboy as Drunken Cowboy *Total Recall 2070 as James Tate *PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal as Calvin Finch *La Femme Nikita as Boris *Traders as John Mills *Haven as Cody *The Guardian as John Feeney *Earth: Final Conflict as Combs *MythQuest as Giacomo *Soul Food as James *Line of Fire as James Lawson *American Dreams as Mike *NYPD Blue as Det. Ray Quinn *Strong Medicine as Dino Benedetti *Stargate SG-1 as Worrel *Lie to me as Deputy Whitmore *The Young and the Restles as Agent Nolan Grimes *Entourage as Manager #1 *Supah Ninjas as Mallini the Magnificent 'Video Game Roles' *Global Domination as Agent Orion *EverQuest II as Additional Voices *Kingdom Hearts Re-Chain of Memories as Zexion *Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days as Zexion *Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance as Ienzo *Kingdom Hearts HD 1.5 Remix as Zexion *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 Remix as Zexion *Kingdom Hearts HD 2.8 Final Chapter Prologue as Ienzo *Resident Evil 3: Nemesis as U.B.C.S. mercenary Carlos Oliveria *Ultimate Spider-Man as Additional Voices *White Knight Chronicles: International Edition as Caesar, Additional Voices *Assassin's Creed III as Maquis de Lafayette Category:Actors Category:The Cheetah Girls